Mercenary
by DoctorSunny
Summary: Caroline Montgomery est, malheureusement, la fille d'un mercenaire. Vivant avec son oncle Jake, son père venant peu à la maison, l'adolescente rebelle n'a jamais eu de mère, étant décédée à sa naissance. Que se passe-t-il lorsque son cher géniteur revient d'une mission abandonnée pour l'emmener dans sa petite base en Afghanistan? [Univers créée par mes soins mais lié à CoD]


**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors voilà, ma première fanfiction sur un thème de la famille mais aussi de l'amour, de la guerre, et ainsi de suite. Mon père étant un ex-mercenaire au Liban (pas comme dans les films mais proche, faut pas croire à tout ce qu'on vous laisse voir XD), j'ai essayé de reprendre des anecdotes qu'il m'a raconté. Au départ, je voulais faire une fanfic pure sur Call of, sauf que j'ai eu du mal à constituer l'univers en fanfiction. Du coup, ce sera inspiré du jeu et aura un univers complètement différent (et créée par moi-même) mais il y aura évidemment des références. **

**En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ^^ N'hésitez pas à review :D bisouuuuuus~ **

**PS : J'ai du mal pour la conjugaison, pardonnez-moi T.T**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Sentiments reclus_

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui est un jour comme un autre, ennuyant et prévisible. Je vais probablement sécher encore les cours, traîner avec mes amis que mon oncle considère comme « délinquants » alors que pour moi, ils sont ma vie. Sans eux, je serais sûrement en train de croupir sans connaître l'expérience de la jeunesse. Oncle Jake sait juste que je paresse avec eux mais là n'est pas la vérité, je fume, bois sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Pour un ex-mercenaire, c'est la honte. Mon père est parti dans plusieurs pays dangereux et en conflits pour des missions quand j'avais 8 ans, me laissant seule avec mon oncle, ma mère étant décédée à ma naissance. Depuis, mon père vient très peu à la maison et dans ces moments-là, je ne lui parle pas. Pour moi, c'est comme s'il avait été un inconnu, comme s'il m'avait abandonnée. Ma mère aurait sûrement voulu qu'il prenne sa retraite de mercenaire — car il l'est aussi, et qu'il m'élève correctement mais c'est Oncle Jake qui le fait à sa place, ce n'est pas normal, n'est-ce pas ? Mais papa, car oui je l'appelle encore comme ça mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps, ne veut pas se séparer de sa team, non, il préfère ses amis plutôt que sa fille. Et ça, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Par mes émotions d'adolescente, ma crise soi-disant passagère, je lui fais comprendre que sa place n'est plus dans mon cœur. Il a eu sa chance de se pardonner et de m'aimer comme sa fille, mais il l'a ratée. Et maintenant, il croit qu'en me parlant comme si de rien n'était, il allait changer ma vision des choses. Non. Jamais. Je le hais, et ce pour toujours. Il a raté ma jeunesse et je vais volontairement rater sa présence, ce qui me convient parfaitement. Sur ce, je te laisse sur ces mots. La bande m'attend à une soirée et ça promet d'être épique ! _

_Caroline M. _

_xoxo_

**REYNOLD'S HOUSE**

**8 novembre 2012**

**21:38**

— Caroline, t'as su venir ! fit une voix féminine.

— Yep, en toute simplicité.

Aly. Ma meilleure amie. C'est une fille joviale et excentrique, une fois qu'on la connaît, impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Mais son côté tête-brûlée lui a valu des allers retours à la prison juvénile pendant un an car avec des amis, sa maladresse a incendié une maison, fort heureusement, les propriétaires n'étaient pas là. Je pris Aly dans mes bras, frottant son dos avec un sourire.

— Les parents de Reynold reviennent quand ? demandai-je avec une once d'inquiétude.

J'ai beau faire des bêtises mais je reste méfiante et alarmée à la vie de Reynold car ses parents sont avocats et riches. Et par là, je veux dire que nos fêtes sont très mouvementées. Aly leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

— T'inquiète, pas avant un bon moment. Tiens.

Elle me donna une bouteille de bière ouverte par Aly que je bus lentement, regardant autour de moi. Les lumières de la maison étaient toutes allumées, la bande avait invité beaucoup de personnes ce qui fait qu'il y avait un boucan pas possible. Je n'étais pas celle qui dirigeait les conneries dans le groupe, seulement celle qui suivait, qui s'amusait et s'inquiétait parfois. J'étais calme en apparence mais seule Aly et Reynold connaissaient mon côté parfois agressif et déjanté. Puis, je vis le reste. Un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs décoiffés et aux yeux verts s'approcha. Eddy. C'est le « leader » en quelque sorte, c'est lui qui a le plus d'expérience dans le monde des rebelles, c'est le fis d'un trafiquant de drogues et d'une strip-teaseuse. Ensuite, Zakary, un irlandais. Blond aux yeux noisette, il est du style dragueur qui foire toujours tout avec un air naïf. Mais faut pas le chercher parce que son frère est boxeur professionnel. D'ailleurs, il paraît que ce dernier a des vues sur Aly mais il est trop vieux. On est tous âgés de 16 à 18 ans (j'ai 16 ans) et le frère de Zakary, John, en a 26. Et puis, c'est un baraqué qui rêve d'être policier, ça peut pas aller avec une soi-disant délinquante.

— T'as ramené de la vodka ? demanda Eddy avec un petit sourire de dur à cuir.

— Yup. J'ai fait genre que j'en achetais pour Oncle Jake.

— Haha, le coup du « mon oncle m'a demandé d'acheter ça » ! Ils sont cons les épiciers quand même.

Je fis un sourire et vidais une autre bouteille de bière.

On entra à l'intérieur et je vis le désastre : le salon était en désordre, le canapé déchiré dans tous les sens et Reynold semblait s'en foutre. Il sautait de canapé en canapé, buvant pour ensuite s'arrêter et fumer un joint, les yeux rouges. Ses cheveux bruns sont dans un désordre total et son côté mystérieux de d'habitude s'est transformé en une tornade. Je lâchais un petit rire avant de lui piquer son joint et de le fumer tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Ne vous y méprenez pas, on est juste amis et parfois, il me fait même chier. Reynold me le reprend en s'approchant.

— T'essaye de faire quoi au juste, minimoys ? questionna-t-il sarcastiquement de sa voix grave et profonde.

— Je t'emmerde, Flemming, rétorquai-je en riant doucement.

— Je t'aime aussi, Montgomery.

— On arrête les chamailles les amoureux, y'a la pétasse de Trisha qui veut qu'on se fasse un one-shot de table ! cria Eddy en nous prenant tous les deux par les épaules. J'ai bien envie de lui rentrer dedans à celle-là.

— Toujours aussi délicat, commenta Aly en maugréant.

C'était un fait que je connaissais moi-seule : Aly était amoureuse d'Eddy mais de son côté calme. On essayait toutes les deux de se dire qu'il cachait ses sentiments ou quelque chose comme ça mais Zakary pense qu'il a un vrai problème. Un traumatisme, peut-être. En même temps vu comment il vit… On s'approcha donc du comptoir où des petits verres rempli par du pur rhum étaient alignés. Trisha, une rouquine aguicheuse qui veut se faire notre pauvre Zakary, est en maillot de bain, nous souriant malicieusement. C'était une pétasse. Mais une gentille pétasse. Pas celles qui font les mauvais coups, juste celles qui veulent l'attention. Car elle n'est pas si superficielle que ça, au fond. _Elle a ses défauts et ses qualités,_ comme dirait Aly avec un sourire. Justement, Trisha s'approcha de moi avant de me fixer étrangement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je, suspicieuse.

— Je crois avoir vu ton père, aujourd'hui.

Soudain, un blanc. Eddy s'éclatait toujours, buvant comme un attardé mais Aly lui frappa l'épaule et il se calma en nous regardant. Zakary eut une mine surprise puis ensuite désolée. Ce garçon était une crème. Mais je n'y pensais pas pour le moment, focalisée sur le visage inquiet de Trisha.

— Et… et quoi ?

J'essayais de rester neutre. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée ? Et puis, « je crois » n'est pas « j'ai vu ».

— Je partais avec ma mère à l'aéroport parce qu'elle va en voyage d'affaires au Cuba, et comme tu sais elle supporte pas d'être seule, du coup, quand j'ai voulu partir à la maison, j'ai vu ton père à l'entrée de l'aéroport avec un homme trop bizarre. Tu sais, comme dans les films ? Costard cravate, lunettes de soleil et tout, et tout. Ils avaient l'air concentrés et puis, le type lui a donné une enveloppe brune et il est parti. Je suis directement partie parce que j'avais peur que ton père me voit.

On l'écoutait tous attentivement, moi, j'avais baissé les yeux, me demandant si elle blaguait pas.

— T'es sûre que c'était lui ? dit Zakary en me lançant des coups d'œil furtif.

— Maintenant, sûre. Mais oubliez ! J'ai foiré l'ambiance, comme d'hab'. C'était juste…

— T'inquiète, coupai-je d'une voix presque tremblante. Merci de me l'avoir dit.

— Pas de quoi.

6 mois que je ne l'avais pas vu. Qu'il aille au diable. Je connaissais Trisha depuis la maternelle mais les différences entre elle et moi étaient si énormes que notre amitié en a pris un coup.

On but comme des trous, rigolèrent comme des cochons. Je criais pour rien, parlais de n'importe quoi à des inconnus, me disputait avec une plante avant de dormir comme un bébé sur le canapé détruit. Heureusement que Reynold était riche, il va changer les meubles en un rien de tour.

Le matin, un mal de tête me pulvérisa et je grognais avant de me lever lentement. Et comme d'habitude, j'étais la dernière. La maison était dans un bordel irréel. Soudain, la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit et je pris mon temps pour répondre. « Oncle Jake ». Je décrochais.

— Pourquoi t'as pris autant de temps à répondre ? s'écria-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

— Désolée, Aly et moi on a fait une nuit blanche.

— Encore ? Décidément, les jeunes…

— Les vieux sont pires, dis-je en rigolant un peu.

— Genre, je suis déjà vieux, moi ? Bref, c'est pour te dire que… comment dire… Euh… ton père est là.

Alors elle disait vrai. Je voulais répondre « je sais, mais ne compte pas pour que je vienne » mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Oncle Jake avait toujours été un homme durcit par son ancien métier de mercenaire (maintenant, il est assistant dans le cinéma) mais il pouvait être quelqu'un de sensible et être un oncle génial. Mais vaut mieux rester loin de lui quand il est énervé…

— Allô ? Caroline ?

— Je suis là, je suis là. Hem… j'arrive bientôt.

— Prends ton temps.

— Mh. Bisous.

Je raccrochai vivement, soupirant lamentablement avant de me lever, la tête qui tourne. Papa n'était pas aussi « aveugle » qu'Oncle Jake. Il savait quand je faisais des conneries en un rien de temps alors qu'on n'a pas beaucoup vécus ensemble. D'ailleurs, ce type était réellement observateur. Donc, du coup, j'allais en haut et vit Trisha qui riait avec Aly. Enfin « riait ». Aly se forçait. Je les rejoignis, un peu paniquée.

— Les filles, je dois absolument prendre une douche. Mon père est vraiment là et vous savez comment il est… Je pourrais vous emprunter du fond de teint après ?

— Quelle question, sers-toi idiote ! ria Aly.

Avec un sourire, je pris donc ma douche, sortit pour me sécher et piqua des vêtements à Aly. Slim noir, converses noires, chemise en jeans avec les manches retroussées. Je fis une grosse tresse sur le côté, l'ébouriffant un peu avant de me maquiller légèrement. Je regardais mes yeux bleus puis fixait ma peau pâle (que j'aurais voulue hâlée comme ma meilleure amie). Quand je sortais dehors, je rendis la trousse de maquillage à Aly.

— J'ai l'air d'une fille qui s'est bourrée toute la nuit ? questionnai-je.

— Non, t'es toute fraîche, répondit Trisha.

— Allez, vas-y ! ajouta Aly en me donnant un baiser sur la joue.

J'hochai la tête, pris mon sac brun bandoulière avant de leur faire un signe. Je partis en courant doucement, prenant le bus qui s'arrêtait un arrêt près de chez Reynold. Je m'en voulais un peu de ne pas avoir aidé à faire le ménage chez lui mais il avait l'habitude. Puis, le bus me déposa tout proche de chez moi et j'y arrivais en un moins de temps. J'habitais dans un appartement modeste à la façade blanche mais dans un quartier trop calme. Beaucoup trop. Je repérais sans mal la grosse voiture noire de mon père. Avec mépris, je me dis qu'il gagne plutôt bien sa vie. Mais je ne pus éviter le battement de cœur qui s'accélérait en moi. J'entrais, les mains tremblantes et pris mon air que je réservais à mon père : celui de l'indifférence. Puis, je toquais à la porte. Oncle Jake ouvrit, la mine souriante mais stressée.

— Coucou ! T'es toute jolie, dis donc. C'est pour…

Je le bousculais en levant les yeux au ciel et là, un choc. Mon père. Adossé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il me regardait calmement (comme toujours), les traits presque durs. C'était juste son attitude. Il s'approcha et je gardais mon air indifférent.

— Arrête de me regarder comme ça, petite, dit-il d'un ton presque amical.

— Je te retourne la demande.

Il me tapota l'épaule, sans vraiment hésiter et d'une poigne ferme. Il n'avait jamais été le père hésitant et maladroit, il savait toujours ce qu'il faisait (un peu brutalement, d'accord) mais j'aurais voulu à un peu plus de chaleur paternelle, un sourire, une accolade, un « tu m'as manqué ». Mais non. Je dégageai son bras un peu difficilement, vu qu'un mercenaire, ça pèse pas léger. Il soupira avant de regarder mon oncle d'un regard entendu.

— Ta journée s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-il.

Je me retournai, un peu surprise puis feignit l'amicalité.

— Tiens, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, maintenant ?

— Toujours. Écoute, Caroline… ce n'est pas pour rien si je suis revenu. La mission en Somalie a été-

— Je m'en fiche de tes missions. Raconte-les à quelqu'un qui veut entendre tes péripéties de barbare !

— Caroline, prévint Oncle Jake d'une voix plus autoritaire.

Mon père, qui commençait à me les taper sur les nerfs, s'approcha avant de me tenir les épaules à deux mains. Je fis un geste pour les enlever mais j'étais bien trop faible. Je regardais mon géniteur comme si c'était un défi. Comme si c'était mon adversaire dans un champ de bataille.

— Après ce que je vais te dire, tu pourras partir et faire ce que tu veux, faire des conneries et foutre la merde. Mais maintenant, tu vas ouvrir tes oreilles, c'est compris ? rugit-il doucement mais clairement.

Et là, je me sentais comme une de ses recrues à qui on donnait des ordres tels à un chien. J'hochais la tête, toujours sur la défensive.

— Tu ne vivras plus chez Oncle Jake. J'ai décidé que tu viendrais avec moi dans une base en Afghanistan, tes comportements d'adolescent rebelle doivent cesser et c'est avec ma team et moi que tu arrêteras _immédiatement_.

Mon cœur battait si fortement que mes oreilles allaient exploser. Je tremblais de rage, d'anxiété, d'incompréhension. Je regardais Oncle Jake, alarmée et il baissa la tête.

— Non. Je viendrais pas. C'est ici ma maison, maintenant ! T'es qui pour me sortir des conneries immenses ? T'es qui pour faire celui qui veut s'inquiéter pour sa fille ? T'es juste un gars qui a m'a abandonné ! T'es même pas capable de me dire des mots gentils…

— Caroline, ça suffit, trancha Oncle Jake.

Ohoh. « Dark Jake » à l'horizon. Mais j'étais tellement énervée que je voulais même pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Mon père me lâcha, soupirant avant de s'adosser sur la table en face, si c'était une personne qui montrait plus ses sentiments, on aurait pu remarquer qu'il était énervé mais aussi choqué par mes paroles. Parce que ce n'est pas le seul observateur dans la famille…

— Il faut que tu comprennes que la vie n'est pas parfaite. Que tu peux pas toujours être une ado qui fait que traîner avec des andouilles qui foutent leur vie en l'air. Tu es Caroline Montgomery, la fille et la nièce de personnes qui veulent que tu progresses. Tu as 16 ans, pas 13 ans, raconta Oncle Jake.

— J'ai pas non plus 18 ans… j'ai même pas fini mon adolescence.

— C'est pas comme si j'allais te demander de faire 500 pompes tous les matins, grogna mon père avec un rictus.

— Mais j'ai pas envie d'aller à cette foutue base ! Foutez-moi la paix !

Je sortis en bousculant Oncle Jake, sortit en prenant soin de claquer la porte. Je courus aussi vite que possible, traversant les rues en tentant de respirer normalement. Je montais dans le bus, appela Aly en essayant de ne pas pleurer, sentant tous les regards sur moi. Paranoïaque. J'étais paranoïaque. Ce sentiment qu'on m'observe, qu'on se moque de moi me pourchassait, me rendait si anxieuse que je continuais le chemin à pied. Quitter ma ville pour aller dans un pays en guerre ne m'intéressait pas. Papa ne pensait pas à ma sécurité ? Il voulait me faire du mal ? D'accord, adolescente capricieuse que j'étais, je ne pouvais pas me faire l'idée de grandir, de confronter la réalité des adultes mais là, il me proposait de me faire du mal, quitter les seules personnes à qui je tenais, m'aventurer dans un terrain avec des brutes. Non. Je n'irais jamais là-bas. Oncle Jake me racontait que les soldats de là-bas prenaient souvent leur famille avec eux. Et c'est maintenant que papa pensait à le faire ? Trop tard.

Je longeais les rues comme un fantôme, fixant la rue sans y faire attention, me dirigeant machinalement à une pleine de jeu. Pas n'importe laquelle, celle où Aly et moi allons souvent. On s'était d'ailleurs donné rendez-vous ici.

— Hey Caroline ! cria Aly.

Je levais les yeux et quand je la vis, mon sentiment de tristesse explosa et je laissais échapper mes larmes avec une rage indescriptible. Je pleurais comme un bébé, comme ceux qui refusent de lâcher la jambe de leur maman pour aller à l'école, mon sanglot se déchaînait et ma respiration avait du mal à le contrôler. Aly fut si surprise qu'elle me fixa un long moment avant d'avancer doucement et de me prendre dans les bras. On va s'asseoir sur un petit muret et elle frotta mon bras de sa main.

— Euh… je… je sais pas quoi dire. Enfin, je… si tu pleures trop, tu vas devenir une fontaine comme Trisha. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Entre mes pleurs, j'eus un petit sourire et j'essayais de sécher mes larmes avec mon bras. Elle était la plus parfaite des meilleures amies.

— Tu sais que je suis pas douée pour consoler mais…

— Dis pas n'importe quoi, réussi-je à dire entre mon sanglot.

— … sache que je t'oublierai pas. Ton père essaye de faire ça pour toi, il veut se rattraper pas te faire du mal.

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, me retenant en posant une main sur son épaule, la tenant près de moi.

— Mais je ne veux pas te quitter, pas vous quitter. Vous êtes parfaits, les seuls qui me comprennent…

— Et tu es la seule à qui je peux faire confiance totalement et oublier mes soucis. Mais ton père a besoin de toi, de t'avoir près de toi. Les pères sont souvent nuls pour te décrire l'amour qu'ils ont envers leur fille, bon y'a des connards mais ton père en fait pas partie. C'est un grand homme, il se bat pour sauver des vies dans des pays blessés et il veut te sauver toi. Te sauver de ce que tu caches envers lui, de ce que tu hais en lui.

Mes larmes s'arrêtèrent lentement et je fixais le sol, d'un air vide. Je l'enlaçais, ne voulant pas la laisser partir. Elle me frotta le dos en souriant et je sentais que sa respiration devenait plus saccadée. Elle pleurait… Ce qui fait que mes larmes doublèrent et on éclatait en sanglot. Je ne savais même pas jusqu'à quand je devais rester là-bas, ni comment j'allais vivre. Mais cette chaleur qui vivait en nous lorsqu'on était à deux allait partir. Notre amitié ne va plus être comme avant. J'ai si peur qu'elle me remplace… qu'elle m'oublie.

— Je t'adore, avoua-t-elle en reniflant.

— Moi aussi.

— Finalement, je me débrouille pas mal.

On rigola à deux, tentant d'oublier nos pleurs. Puis, on se leva et elle me fit promettre d'y aller. Difficilement, j'hochais la tête. On se fit aussi la promesse de s'envoyer des lettres aussi souvent que possible ou encore des mails si internet existait dans un endroit pareil. Puis, on se regarda dans les yeux et je lui fis un bisou sur la joue qu'elle me rendit.

— Attends ! cria-t-elle en me prenant le bras. Photo de souvenir ?

— Yup.

Je lui donnais mon téléphone et un dernier sourire, des yeux enjoués et la photo fut prise. On regarda à deux.

— T'as une tête de coincée sur toutes les photos, se moqua Aly.

Je frappais amicalement son bras.

— Tu peux parler, petit singe !

— Allez, pars, fit plus sérieusement Aly avec un sourire triste mais essayant d'être convainquant.

On se prit la main, comme deux sœurs. Cela ressemblait en rien à un adieu convenable mais plus à un au revoir, c'était un au revoir très vite-fait en plus. Et ça me déchirait le cœur. Car je savais que je n'allais pas la revoir avant un bon moment et cette idée me rendait malade. J'avais le cœur qui s'écrasait, s'opprimait dans ma cage thoracique et me coupait l'air mais je partis sous ces yeux sérieux. Et avant d'entrer dans le bus, elle me fit un cœur de ses mains que je fis aussi, essayant de ne pas pleurer.

Une nouvelle vie commence pour moi…


End file.
